Perfect Picture
by Mysterious Kira
Summary: Kendall Knight, a 17 year old with half siblings is thrown into a journey of heartbreak, angst and anger as someone who he hasn't seen since he was four brings out feelings he thought he couldn't have. Besides, who said falling for your older brother was a bad thing...? [Slash Kames, Kett, Dak x Kendall, implied past Jendall]{Full Summary Inside}
1. My Brother's Coming Home?

_**Summary: Kendall Knight, a 17 year old with half siblings is thrown into a journey of heartbreak, angst and anger as someone who he hasn't seen since he was four brings out feelings he thought he couldn't have. But, he couldn't possibly... L word, him. Because that means there is something wrong with him. Well, he could take a leap of Faith and hope that this love will work out. Or he could just ignore it and wish to get over him. Besides, who ever said falling for your older brother was a bad thing...? (Slash ~ Kames, Kett, Dak x Kendall, Implied past Jendall)**_

_**A/N: So, this is officially my first story that I am going to post. Though I have many ideas, this is the only one that seemed like the one that would catch any attention. Please feel free to PM me if you are lost on something or you have any ideas of your own to put in to the story and I will most likely message you back as soon as I can. I will also reply to the reviews either by PM or the next chapter. Anyways, I'm done rambling. Read and relax.**_

* * *

**Chapter 1: My Brother's Coming Home?**

I borrowed my mom's car as I went for a drive to the beach. With 'borrowed' being a loose term. I didn't even leave a note and I am pretty sure she is going to call me and curse me out, though I don't know why she still bothers with it. I mean, I do this at least once every week. Sure enough, she called just as I parked and proceeded to yell at me, ordering that I bring the car back. Though she let me do as I pleased after some light coaxing.

As was the ritual between us.

I sighed lightly, put my hands on my hips and breathed in deeply the ocean laced air. I loved the beach. I removed my flip-flops and walked slowly on the sand. I loved the feel of the sand under my toes. It made me feel free. Actually, the whole concept of the beach made me feel free,

I walked for a couple more minutes, rotating between walking on the sand and walking in the water. Then, I finally got to the place that I was looking for. Secluded from the rest of the beach, this place had some rocks in it, large enough to sit on and a small hut. I walked over to the hut and entered.

It was a one room hut, the only room having a single, wooden queen sized bed on it. The only other furniture being a nightstand on either side of the bed, and a mini fridge. I flopped down on the bed, burying my face into the pillows. I knew that I had at most, three hours before someone came to get me and with that in mind, I put on my alarm to wake me at seven. With that done, I put my headphones in my ears and let the music drift me to sleep along the scent of the ocean.

* * *

The soothing music in my dreams turned shrill and I immediately opened my eyes. I looked at the time on my phone and saw that I woke up right on time. Sighing, I exited the hut and began the journey back to my home. I watched the horizon as I walked; loving the way the sun was right at the edge, casting an orange glow all around it. Before I got to the asphalt of the parking lot, I wiped my feet and put my flip-flops back on going back to the car.

Upon arriving at the car, I saw two familiar forms. One, standing so much higher than the other, brown hair falling down and brown eyes staring back at me with a small smile on her face as she held the hand of the other. The other grinned widely at me and let go of her hand as he ran over to me. His black hair flat against his head and as he reached me, he jumped into my awaiting arms. I cupped him in my arms and touched my forehead to his and looked deeply into his as he looked into my emerald orbs.

"Hey Carlitos. How's my favorite brother?" I asked and the five-year old chuckled

"I'm your only brother." I rolled my eyes playfully before kissing his forehead and putting him back down, walking to my sister.

"Hey big bro. We were just about to go looking for you." Katie said and I smiled, ruffling her hair slightly. She gave me a weak glare before jumping in the passenger seat, leaving me to put Carlos in the booster seat. Once he was securely in, I got in and drove back to the house.

"So, what had mom sending you two to find me this time?" I asked, absently

"Papi called!" Carlos said excitedly, looking up from his wrestler toy we always kept in the car for him. I smiled at him through the mirror until he went back to playing with the toy before wincing. Casting a glance at my sister, I saw her wincing as well.

"Did you talk to Papi?" I asked him and he quickly looked up, nodding excitedly

"Yeah, he said that he is gonna come back soon. But that was all b'fore he 'tarted talking about someone named James." It was lucky that I the light was red or else I think I would have pressed the gas like I had with the break. My eyes were wide as I turned to see the confused expression on his face as well as Katie's.

"James?" I asked shocked that Carlos' dad would talk about him. You see, my mom had four children, with four different men. Carlos was the youngest, his father being Papi. I couldn't actually say that I disliked him but, I had a feeling he would turn out like the rest.

Katie was the second youngest, at 11. Her dad, I can only remember him causing a lot of pain to my mom, not physical but emotional. The first and last time I saw him was as he was running out of the house and my mom crying in her room. Apparently he was too scared to be a father so he left her to have the child. I thought it made no sense seeing as I was already there but I guessed it was based on having a blood daughter.

Then there was me, at 17 and all I really knew about my father was that I looked a lot like him and that his name was Keith. Other than that, I never really asked and my mom never really talked. I had learned not to ask about her past loves and I stopped seeing her emotional stress.

Finally, there was the oldest of all of us, James, who was 29, my mom having him when she was 16. With his father, that is where I learned to not bring up the issue of our fathers or past lovers, though I did get the most information on him. His name was Christian Diamond and the two were high school sweethearts. He had gotten her pregnant when they both were in their junior year of high school.

It took a while but my grandparents finally accepted them, only with Christian agreeing to marry my mom when both were 18. For the most part, the two had been happy. My mom was staying at home, raising James while Christian was a fireman, his dream job of helping others in need. They stayed like this for a total of ten years before there was a home that caught fire and had a family passed out in there. Ignoring the orders of his captain, Christian went running in and pulled them both out. He had given up his fire-proof suit, covering the couple and in doing that caught fire. He ignored it, until he got right on the sidewalk, where he dropped the bodies and proceeded to try put out the fire. Paramedics tried to help him, but it was too late.

Mom had been hysterical for weeks, until her parents got her to return as close to normal as possible. She had stayed single for two years before coaxing by James caused her to begin dating again, albeit hesitantly. That is where Keith and I came in.

Though I know all of this, I didn't know so much about James. He had left as soon as I had turned four. All I can really do was being reminded of him when my family gets together, to reminisce, though never around the other kids. There was no doubt that he was the favorite in the family. All he did when he left though, was leave a note saying that he had to leave.

But how would Papi even know who James was?

Luckily, I didn't have to wait long as I pulled into the driveway of my home. We got out and I opened the door, throwing the keys into the bowl and quickly walking over to my mom, who was in the kitchen, stirring something in a pot.

"Hey Kendall. How-"

"What was Papi talking about when he mentioned James?" I asked, throwing all caution to the wind and watching as she tensed for a moment before relaxing even more than she was when I had first came in.

"Oh, I never told you. James was planning on visiting, for about a week. Speaking about James, I haven't told mom or dad yet, or even Chloe. Oh damn it, she is going to be pissed."

"Mom!" I yelled, cutting her off. She turned around, slightly shocked by my volume.

"When is he coming? And what am I supposed to tell Carlos and Katie?" I questioned. Though James was the family favorite, he was a sore subject to discuss due to his sudden disappearance. This means that Katie knows next to nothing about him and Carlos doesn't even know he exists.

"Well, he is supposed to be arriving sometime in the next few days, as well as Erik. As for Carlos and Katie, you can just tell them the truth. Oh and that dinner will be done in ten minutes," She said absently, then humming as she went back to cooking, as if the conversation never happened. I stared at her back a few moments, wondering how she could blow something like this over, before sighing and walking in the living room. Katie and Carlos were sitting on the couch, watching cartoons.

"Hey…" I trailed off as Katie turned to me, curiously while Carlos continued watching the cartoons, holding his tan teddy bear close to his chest. I sat down between the two and Carlos instantly leaned into my side, though his attention was still on the cartoons.

"So what's going on?" Katie asked

"Well, Papi is going to be back in a few days." As I said this, Carlos' attention snapped to me, grinning

"He is?" Hope sparked in his eyes and I nodded but before he go and start running around, yelling happily, I held him down with my hand on his shoulder.

"There's more. The person you heard about, James, is coming to visit too." I started looking at them both

"Who is he?" Katie asked and I took a deep breath

"He's our older brother." I looked down, avoiding their stares

"We have another brother?" Carlos asked, tilting his head cutely and I nodded

"Cool!" he yelled, getting up and running into the kitchen, most likely to ask mom more.

"Why haven't we ever heard about him?" she asked, observing me. I sighed, shaking my head

"James… he left when I was four and he was seventeen. He had graduated early and a little while after, during summer, he just up and left. All he gave us in warning was a note on the coffee table in the morning. I don't really remember him and I know he isn't discussed that often because of mom. His father was mom's high school sweetheart and first husband. He had died in a fire and she doesn't really like to talk about him at all 'cause it's to painful. So please, don't bring up who James father is." I explained and she watched me for a few seconds before nodding and getting up as mom said dinner was done.

Dinner had been… interesting. Carlos was talking a mile a minute, asking questions about his 'new big brother' and talking about Papi. I stayed quiet during the whole thing, trying to remember what I knew about James. But, I was getting nothing at all. I did learn that James was at the top of his class, skipping a year of school. He had scholarships lined up, both academic and athletic. He had played football all throughout high school.

But the thing that caught my attention the most was the fact that he had called and talked to my mom a few years back. She had learned that he was in Texas, had his own ranch and was funding his own business. I didn't know how he could do that when he was only twenty-four at the time, but apparently, he managed.

After dinner was finished, I washed the dishes and went to my room - I lived in the attic - and I locked the door before going up the stairs and sighed as I turned on the light. I stripped off my clothes and pulled on my black shorts before flopping on my bed. I had enough energy left in me to plug-in my Ipod and play music that resonated throughout the room. I sunk into my mattress, letting my head be buried in my pillow. My big brother, who I barely remembered, was returning and I had nothing to think about that except shock. Before I could slip into my blissful sleep, a knock on my door had me coming over to open it.

"I forgot to tell you that someone named Jett called for you." I grinned, my sleep forgotten as I ran down the hall to the phone, thanking my sister as I did. Once I got to the phone, I punched the number in and held it to my ear as it rang. Just as I was about to give up, the phone clicked, showing that it was answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey Beau, is your brother in?"

"Nah. He left a while ago, talking about meeting with some friends. Actually, I've wanted to know if you guys had a fight or something." His question threw me off and I stared at the phone for a second before answering

"No, we haven't. I haven't really seen him in a couple of days. Why, did he say something to you?" I asked and he had heard the small amount of worry in my voice.

"No, nothing about that. It's just that Jett has been acting weird for a bit. Maybe I was just seeing something that wasn't there."

"Maybe." My voice held suspicion and I was pretty sure that Beau heard it, but he didn't call me on it. "Well, can you tell him I called?"

"Sure man. Don't grow cactus, if you know what I mean."

"Yeah, I know." I laughed at the comment and added it to the list of Beau Quotes. Hanging up, I discarded the look that I got from my mom, who was sitting on the couch. Then I went back to my room to promptly pass out on my bed, this time, remembering to turn off my life. And as I planned, I did.

* * *

So was the beginning of a long, anger, angst, and heartbreak filled journey. A journey that, though I hadn't known at the time, would take years and many issues pressed to my psychological state.

And looking back on it now, I was actually glad that all of it had happened. I would never go through it again. But staring at this picture made me feel nostalgic. After all, it was a great picture of all of us. Of my family. Actually no, it wasn't just a great picture. It captured our flaws. It captured our love. It captured everything that was important to us.

It was the_ perfect picture._

* * *

**_A/N: So, how was my first chapter. If you want more, all you have to do is review and the more reviews I get, the more inspired and motivated I will be to get the next chapter out. So, review if you want._**

**_XOXO Mysterious Kira_**


	2. James Returns and He's Hot!

_**A/N: So here is the second chapter. I just had to get this out. But after this, I'll probably update every Saturday or Sunday. Also, I liked the reviews that I received/people that alerted and/or Favorited and I didn't want them to wait.**_

_**Susuki6789: I'm glad that you like the story, though I don't think I've ever read a story like you did. I'm glad I could do that though. And your wish of learning more about James starts here. Though I regret to say that in this story, Logan will only be hinted to until something else comes out (... a sequel involving Carlos and Logan when they are Kendall's current age{17}). However, I could try to add in a different version of Logan if you or anyone else requests it.**_

_**TheLoganTrain: Thank you. You don't have to wait any longer.**_

_**StrawberryLove: Thank you so much. And I'm happy you're excited about the story. Here is your next chapter.**_

_**Anyways, relax and read to your heart's content.**_

* * *

**Chapter 2: James Returns... and He's Hot!**

I woke up to the same refreshing, piano playing on my Phone. It had obviously gone through the entire playlist and I turned it off as I sat up on my bed. I scratched the back of my neck and yawned, scratching my stomach before getting up and stripped of my shorts. I hadn't heard any movement through the house so I guessed I was the only one up as I pulled on my running outfit.

This was something that none of my family actually knows, but I go for a jog every morning. It was a tradition I had taken up when I was twelve and it helped me clear my mind. The only one that actually knew of this was Carlos. But that was only because he was a ball of energy that always was awake by the time I returned home.

And knowing this, I wasn't shocked when I returned from my five mile jog at eight and saw him lying upside down on the couch. He held his teddy bear, he liked to call it Logie Bear for some reason, tight to his chest as he watched cartoons.

I snuck up on him and tickled his sides, making him squirm and laugh. Before he could get too loud, I stopped and placed a kiss to his temple. He smiled at me before turning back to his cartoons.

"Whatcha watching?" I asked, not really looking at the television but at his head, which was getting redder by the second.

"Funny bunny, stupid duck." He answered with a grin. I chuckled and shook my head for his nickname of the 'Looney Tunes'. I went to sit next to him but he scrunched up his nose.

"I guess I kinda stink, huh?" I chuckled

"More than kinda." He shook his head at me and I had the urge to tease him by sitting there anyway but I listened to him, going to my room to get a change of clothes.

Once I was done my shower, which probably took a total of fifteen minutes, I plopped back down on the couch next to Carlos. Sensing my presence, he turned back right side up and placed his head on my lap.

"Why's big bro Jamie so 'portant to mom?" he asked, turning as a commercial came on and looked up into my eyes. I stared back at him, whose eyes were full of confusion, awe and wonder.

"Well, 'Jamie' is mom's first kid and with someone she cared about a bunch. But she lost that person and it felt like she lost James too when he left. So him coming back is really important to her." I explained, making it as simple as possible. He seemed to have a thoughtful expression that was just adorable then shrugged, as if giving up on what he was thinking about. He then turned back to the cartoons as they came back on and I knew he wouldn't talk until the next commercial. But, I was proven wrong as his soft voice broke through

"Do you like him?"

"Hmm?" I questioned

"Do you like Big bro Jamie?" he asked, locking his eyes on me again. My eyebrows furrowed as I actually thought about it.

"I don't really know. He left when I was younger than you and trying to remember that doesn't really bring up anything but a headache and a blank screen. I don't think I can remember until I see him again." I said, watching as his expression matched my own.

"Wha?" he said dumbfounded and I bit my lip, thinking

"It's like, all the times that we tell you about you being a baby and throwing things on us. You know that you went through that and you have some type of memory of it. Except you can't exactly recall it." I told him and after a moment, he nodded slowly

"Like when Jessie's parents came over and I had threw my food at 'em, but then said I don't remember." He summarized and I grinned mischievously

"Yeah, we'll keep that secret between the two of us." I whispered, clasping the pinkie he held out for me, with my own.

"Thanks bro-bro." he grinned. I had a feeling he told me that and knew I would let him go, and like he predicted. I chuckled at him.

"No problem 'los."

* * *

I had a part time job that everyone in my neighborhood knew about. I was a mechanic and I got a bunch of jobs from them because I didn't charge as much as the other people do. It also works that I love to tinker with things.

My mom had told me to stop doing that when I had accidentally set the kitchen on fire, trying to fix the microwave. But hey, I was only like 13 at the time. She should have been monitoring me if she was the one that allowed me to do it.

Right now, I was in the garage, working on my fixing up a junker that Papi had found for me. I had to admit, even though I was sure that he would not last long, I hoped he did.

I actually like Papi enough for me to be comfortable around him. I know Katie appreciates him and Carlos absolutely adores his father. That is the main reason I hope that Papi works out. Between the three of us, Carlos has gotten the closest to his father and I didn't want that to be taken away from him. Or worse, taken away from us.

I had returned from getting a few parts that I had needed to fix the car a few hours ago and I have been in here ever since. I had a particularly stubborn bolt that wouldn't get loose and I was starting to get frustrated. I twisted with all my might and my hand slipped from the wrench, flying to the engine, which proceeded to cut up my hand.

"Fuckin' Shit!" I exclaimed, dropping the wrench on the ground, immediately holding my hand to my chest and running through the house, to the kitchen. I was vaguely listening to my mom moving around.

"Ma, could you get the first aid-" I stopped as I looked up and saw a tall form leaning against the counter. The man that had suddenly pushed an image to the front of my memory.

"James…"

He looked at me blankly for a moment before recognition sparked in his eyes, causing them to widen. "Kendall?" he questioned in wonder

I could do nothing but stare as I looked at the man who was supposed to be my older brother. I felt as if I could do nothing besides that because I hadn't particularly remembered what he looked like when I was five but right now. Because this man, was hot.

Warm liquid, followed by an increasing pain in my hand brought me back to my hand. I winced and rushed over to the sink. I moved my hand under the freezing water and hissed as it made contact. I looked at the blood covered knuckled and wondered where exactly it was coming from.

"That's quiet the wound you've got there." I suddenly heard James voice next to my ear and I knew his presence was right on my left. I decided to not look at him, but at my hands under the water instead. Though, I could feel the blood flow going up to my cheeks and sticking there.

I heard my mom's heels clacking as she walked up to me and I saw the first aid kit in her hands. She removed my hands from the water and looked at them before wrapping them in the medical tape.

"I'll go get the peroxide." She said, walking off to the bathroom.

It was silent for a few moments as I stared down at my hands, not able to lift them. I could feel his eyes on me but I tried my best to ignore it. I was doing well until he decided to open his mouth.

"You've grown up. I could hardly recognize you."

"Well, I'm not five anymore." I mumbled, still not looking up

"Yeah, you're what… a junior now?" He questioned and I nodded, not opening my mouth. I didn't know what to say to him. I heard all the stories. That he had straight A's through all his grades. That he had been the captain of his football team when he was a sophomore. That he had been accepted to every ivy league school that he applied to. That the scholarships he had would have paid for everything he needed.

How can I compare to that? What can I say that will impress this man? There is nothing I can say to do that. I took a chance and glanced to the side to see him staring at me. I gasped silently at the intensity they held and the slight frown on his face. There was also something in his eyes that I couldn't exactly pinpoint.

Why did he have to look so… beautiful?

His hair was cropped and a brown color close to the shade of Katie's. His skin was tanned. But not the fake tan that I see so many people around here with, but instead the tan that came from being in the sun for long times.

Mom came back and interrupted the guilty thoughts I was having of James. She removed the wrap around my knuckles and I saw that it was getting covered in blood. She then put my hand back over the sink and poured the peroxide on it. After that, she wrapped my hands in a new wrap. Finally, when she believed that she was done, she began to go about making a plate of food for James.

I had never actually been second to mom. I had been the oldest of the three of us and even when she had Katie and Carlos, there was time for her to fuss over me. But now, it was like I wasn't even there. There had always been the time where she had told me of things that had been worrying her or how her day was. Whenever we were in the area of the other, we would just talk. This wasn't how it was now, though.

Then again, he was gone for twelve years so I guessed that it was a god excuse to ignore me over someone else instead. Adding that James was her first son by her first love, I have to accept being second.

It was just that mom was the one person that I knew would how to help me and could see her eyes light up whenever I was around, besides Carlos of course.

I had finally snapped myself out of the daze I was in and went back to the garage, telling them I would be there. Though I had said this, mom wasn't even aware of it and because of that, I sighed and slunk back to the garage.

My hands were shaking as I closed the door and leant against it. My older brother was here and I was being pushed away because compared to him, I'm nothing. He had been so great and I couldn't even get my grades past a 3.0 grade point average. I'm not active in any sport and I definitely don't have any scholarships lined up.

There had to be something wrong with me. I was having these thoughts about my own fucking brother. How fucked up is that? But could I resist it when he was sex on legs? Wouldn't anyone feel that temptation if they were to see him?

I just slid down the door and held my knees to my chest. My whole body was shaking now. I didn't trust myself with picking my wrench back up so I took deep breaths and held myself tighter, begging my body to stop shaking.

_I do have half the DNA of this man. Shouldn't I be at least half as good as him?_

**_Nope. You're wrong._**

_Cause he is perfect, and I'm not._

After about ten more minutes of shaking in my disappointment and self pity, I had finally stopped and was able to continue working on my car. I continued without incident for a few hours, without causing more pain to myself.

I reentered the house, whipping my hands on the rag that I kept in the garage. The wrap that was on my hand was loose now and I went to the kitchen to get another clip. James was there again, stopping in pulling down a glass from the cupboard to look at me.

When I didn't speak to him,.he went about putting some ice and water in the glasses. I picked up the keys from off the hook and opened the back door.

"You leaving?" he asked, his tone portraying curiosity and I nodded, awkwardly putting the rag on top of the chair.

"I guess I'll see you around James."

"Jay."

His voice stops me in my tracks as I turn away from the door to look at his back. He has his head tilted back some as he drank the water then puts it in the sink.

"Huh?"

"Call me Jay." He says to me, seemingly taking an interest in the glass that he had just drunk from.

"Okay. See you around Jay." He nods and I leave, to go to the beach and relax a little while.

* * *

I arrive home maybe two hours later, relaxing and swimming at the beach. My hair still sticking to my head and my towel was over it. I had on my blue shirt and black sweats as I walked through the door.

I still hadn't seen or heard from Jett in a few days and I decided to call him to see what was wrong, but instead, just got Beau, like last time.

"Sorry dude, he's still sleepin'. Last night he had been out getting wasted as hell. I don't think he'll be up until tomorrow."

"Fine, can you tell him I called?" I asked with a sigh

"Course I will. But…"

"What?"

He paused before he replied and I could almost see him shaking his head.

"No. Nothing. I'll talk to you later, 'kay dude."

"Yeah." And with that, I hung up.

I was confused to his behavior. Both Beau and Jett's. I could tell that Jett was avoiding me for a reason that was unknown to me. But I could bet that Beau knew and just didn't want to tell me.

Not wanting to think too much about this, I laid on the couch, and Carlos sat on my stomach as I did. I let him as I drifted in and out of consciousness before the phone rang. I hadn't gotten up to get it as I had a passed out Carlos laying on my chest and I was generally too lazy to get up at the moment.

I heard Katie answer the phone and after a couple moments, she was hovering above my face.

"There's someone on the phone for you."

"Jett?" I asked, though I had tried to hide the hope, I failed.

"Nope. A _girl_." Her smirk told it all

My eyebrows furrowed as I gently slid my baby brother off me and onto the cushions. I got up and moved over to the phone, hesitantly picking up the phone and placing it to my ear, muttering a hello as I did.

"Kendall!" was the screech that I was met with as a reply

Despite the confusion that I had earlier, I lit up as I heard the voice of the girl on the other end of the phone.

"Jo! You're back in town?" I questioned. I hadn't heard anything from her since she and her family moved to New Zealand. That was over two years ago.

"Yeah I am, visiting my aunt Becky. You know, Bitchy Becky? And she is both pissing me off and driving me crazy."

I laugh as she does on the other end. The remarks that she makes would usually piss me off, but when she says it, I can't help but laugh.

"I'm guessing you want your knight in shining armor to come to your rescue. Want to go to the movies with me?"

"Yes! You are so great!" she squealed in my ear

"I know but we have to be low-key. I gotta say that I'm a little low on money right now."

"Hey! I am not one of those bitches that you can take on a cheep ass date with." Hearing her response, I smoothly talk to her

"Listen babe, I know all that about you but you gotta know something. I am very desired by men and women all around. It's a privilege to even be asked on a date with me. So you can either take it or leave it. So, whatcha gonna do?" Her laugh is infectious, making me laugh with her.

"You are such an asshole, Ken. I swear."

"Oh I'm sure everyone I have ever met was unaware of that fact." I sarcastically reply

"Oh shut up. My vag hates your oversized penis."

"Really? I think I am the only one of your ex's that hasn't had the chance to have the fabled meet and greet."

"That's because you are so obviously lacking in that aspect."

"Whatever. Are we still going out?"

"Duh dude." I laugh at her and hang up

I go back to the living room and plop back down on the, now awake Carlos, mom, Katie and Papi (who had returned yesterday). I tell them that I was going to the movies with Jo.

"We're eating at your grandmom's to eat dinner today, and I don't want you to be late."

"Mom, I know. Jo will probably drop me off around seven." Upon hearing her name, recognition lights mom's eyes

"Jo huh? That is one strange girl." She said

"I know. She is great." I grin and it widens as I hear Papi vouching for me.

"Come on, honey. Let him go. He won't be late." She sighs and nods her permission.

I hug her and surprising myself and him, Papi as well. Then I ran upstairs, taking a quick shower. Then I went to my room and got dressed. I wore a tight forest green v-neck, tight black skinny jeans with a green and white studded belt as well as a silver chain hanging off my hips and forest green vans.

I grabbed my wallet and ran downstairs as I heard a knock on the door. I got to it before anyone else and told my family I'd see them later as I left with Jo. We got in her car and she began to drive. Well, that was after she hugged me with a vice grip on my neck.

"You're looking pretty good today. Got a boyfriend yet?"

"Nope. I did have one a couple months ago but dumped him when I got bored. You?" I grinned and nodded

"Yeah, almost a year now."

"Who's the guy?" she asked, her eyes lighting up

"Jett Stetson."

"No! Not the guy that called you Ken-dork till freshmen year and then tried to take me from you." She exclaimed and I nodded, laughing

"Yeah. Biggest jackass and great kisser."

"Better than me?" she pouts and I nod placing a hand on her shoulder

"You are great too, but you happen to miss the thing I'm interested in."

"Don't you dare remind me. Let me tell you something. I am on my period today and it was the last fucking day at that and I haven't had anything at all for the last two days. So I decided to take the chance and not wear a pad and what the fuck happens? I bleed all through my underwear."

I feel my stomach churn and I cover my mouth as I gag. I seriously didn't need to hear that.

Don't get me wrong, I love Jo like she is my sister but she can be way too informative when she wants to. We met when we were in fifth grade and she had always been a tomboy. I think that's one of the reasons why she became my friend. It was also the reason I decided to date her when we were in eight grade.

She had been more into things that the boys in our grade had been into than what the girls were. She used to play all the sports with us and while going through puberty and finding my identity, I had dated her. It wasn't until ninth grade that I had actually noticed that the reason I had dated her was because she was more like a guy than a girl. She had accepted that fact and had even tried to make me dish out info on who I liked.

"Haven't told the family yet?" she asked, glancing at me

"No. My mom's already had a hell of a life. Me coming out is just gonna add to that. Besides, James came back today."

"James… Oh, you mean your brother? Is he anything like you remember?" she asked but then saw the frown on my face "What's wrong, downer?"

"Could I possibly tell you something without you being… Jo?" I ask cautiously and she nods. I look out the window, pushing down the fear that I feel with saying this. "When I saw him today… God, Jo he was hot, no. He was beautiful. I didn't see him as a brother but as a person that I could fuck." I put my head in my hands.

"So?"

"Did you just hear me? He's my brother! I shouldn't be thinking about him like that!" I exclaim and she sighs

"Listen, it's not a big deal unless you make it one, okay?" I nod, thankful for her advice and let out a breath, relaxing slightly.

* * *

"Great. It looks like everyone is here." I say as we pull up to my grandmom's house. I see her parkway filled with cars and some on the curb. I sigh as I get out the car with Jo.

We had a fun time at the movies. We laughed through it and aggravated a couple people. But we got out of there without being kicked out so I count that as a win.

She steps out the car with me and we both look at the house with growing dread. She then shrugs and hugs me close. We stay like that for a few minutes before she lets go with a peck to the cheek and drives off. I reluctantly enter the house and let the teasing from my family begin.

All night, I had to continuously tell them that she was just a really close friend that I haven't seen in years but they would hear none of it. I still wonder how I can be related to these people.

* * *

**_A/N: So that's the end of this chapter and the introduction to James. I have to say that, though I didn't like to write Kendall putting himself down, it was crucial to the working of the story and this was probably the only time we are going to hear of Jo. And if there is anyone who does wish to see Logan (A different one from who will be in my sequel, such as Logan Henderson) please either state it in your review or just PM me about it._**

**_Anyways, how was this chapter?_**

**_Review/Alert/Favorite if you like/loved it._**

**_XOXO Mysterious Kira_**


End file.
